Haunted
by twilightrose07
Summary: After the quest is over Kagome's mother feels that a change of scenery would do her daughter well. However, once they arrive, Kagome finds that she can't seem to escape the paranormal. IY/the Mediator series AU
1. A new beginning

**Summary:** After the quest is over, Kagome's mother feels that a change of scenery would do her daughter well. They pack up and leave for Carmel, California. It just so happens that a lovely house overlooking the bay had recently been put up for sale. However, once they arrive, Kagome finds that she can't seem to escape the paranormal. It just so happens that her new bedroom houses a ghost. A very sexy ghost named Jesse DeSilva. A/U

**A/N: I haven't read the series in a while, so things may not be exactly as they are in the books. I am sorry for the inconsistencies.**

Kagome looked up at the house with a slight interest shining in her cobalt orbs. It appeared to be nice enough. It was definitely different from the shrine. Scratch that. It was different from Japan period.

She squinted as she looked out at the glittering ocean. Her place of birth was nearly four thousand miles away and counting. Tears pricked her azure eyes. The Pacific now separated her and the well house. The only thing she had left to her connect her to her time in the past.

Before the tears could start, she averted her gaze from the ocean, and the one place she had called home.

A small sigh left her soft lips as she hefted the box up the front steps and into the house.

She couldn't argue with her mother's logic. She had driven herself batty waiting for people from the past to whisk her away.

She had been grieving for the past few months. She had never gotten a chance to say her final goodbyes before Inuyasha had unceremoniously dumped her into the well after the jewel had been completed. He reasoned that she would be happier in her own time where she could find someone to love her. Someone that would treat her well.

An ache consumed her chest.

"Kagome,"

She twirled around to look at her mom. Worry clouded her brown eyes, but Kagome smiled.

"I was just thinking about…" She didn't finish her sentence. Her mother would know. She always did.

Kagome's mother tried to smile. She wanted to say, "I understand," but she didn't. She couldn't relate to what Kagome was feeling. "Your bedroom is straight up the stairs."

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh and apparently the old owner's daughter left a message for the new person to be staying in that room."

Her mother placed the letter on the box in Kagome's arms before she walked into the house to make sure the movers handled their heirlooms with care.

Kagome looked at the not with curiosity. She wondered what the note contained.

She sighed again, this time a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

She supposed she would be able to start anew. The new kids at her high school would not know of her prior 'illnesses.' She could be normal. She could live the life of a high school girl.

However, that still didn't stop her from wondering about the, "what if's," but even Kagome knew that she shouldn't dwell on those. If Inuyasha had still been alive he would have come to her in the future.

Even if he didn't, Shippou would be a force to be reckoned with. He'd already lost his parents and she assumed he had taken her loss a bit harshly.

Kagome gently shook her head to clear the array of thoughts that kept her from the happiness she deserved.

Nudging the door open with her foot, Kagome stepped into the room.

She took a quick survey of the lay out before she noticed a man sitting on the windowsill.

She dropped the box that contained her most prized possessions as she stared at the spot the man currently occupied.

"This can't be happening." She mumbled, in shock at seeing the young man in her room.

He quirked an eyebrow at her reaction.

"I suppose this means you can see me."

She barely registered his words before her vision clouded and suddenly the floor was coming up to meet her at an alarming rate.

**A/N: I don't know if this has been done before, but I sort of thought Kagome could get together with Jesse or Paul. We'll see. She'll probably end up with Jesse.**


	2. Introductions

**Haunted**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Kagome's eyes fluttered.

She groaned and pressed her palm to her forehead to will away the headache that was starting to build with each passing second.

She felt like she'd been run over by a herd of cows. She wondered if that was what Inuyasha had felt all of those times when she'd 'sat' him.

The ferocity with which her sadness consumed her chest alarmed her, but she supposed she should have been used to it by now. However, she couldn't shake the way it deprived her of breath as the tightness worked its way into her chest.

In a few moments the pain would be nothing but a memory, but it burned with an intensity that shook Kagome to her very core.

Once she was in a sitting position she surveyed her room. The man who had been sitting on her windowsill seemed to have vanished, but she was not about to be disappointed by that little fact.

In fact, she was silently grateful for his departure. It meant that she wouldn't have to get rid of him herself.

Just as she was pulling herself from the floor he materialized.

"Are you all right?"

She whirled to face him. He was sitting in the windowsill with one knee resting on his other and a worried expression on his face.

Kagome stared. She knew it was rude, but she was staring at a ghost, and she had just fainted. She reasoned she was entitled to be a little rude.

Sure she had seen some before but that seemed like ages ago.

Now as she stared at the dark complexion of the man before her she wondered if he was the reason why the old owners had moved and why the previous owner's daughter had left a note for her.

She mentally snorted. It was highly unlikely. How many people could see ghosts?

Only highly dysfunctional, time-traveling teenage girls.

"Miss?" He prodded, hoping to get her to say something. The last inhabitant had looked at him and then promptly demanded her family move out of the house. It was not exactly the greeting he had hoped for after a century and a half, but he was also silently pleased to have someone to interact with after such a long period of time

While he was not one for haunting, he was a little averse to sharing the room with another. Especially a girl. It would be improper, and Jesse de Silva was not improper.

"I'm," Kagome struggled for the right words to say. "Fine. I suppose I am a bit surprised to see you here."

He turned his stormy gaze toward the sea. "I've been here for a hundred and fifty years."

Kagome looked around uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say, and she silently hoped he was not a malevolent spirit although Mayu did try to redeem herself at the end.

"I must confess I am surprised you can see me. You're the second person to have seen me in a short amount of time."

She rubbed her face vigorously with the hopes she would wake from her nightmare. Kagome was sure this was not what her mother had in mind when they moved across the Pacific.

"I suppose introductions are in order." He abruptly stood from his position and bowed to her with more grace than she had seen in ages.

The front of his white shirt dipped and Kagome caught a glimpse of his chiseled abs. She was momentarily sidetracked, before his voice brought her back to the present.

"I am Jesse de Silva." Kagome wondered if he had been someone of nobility. However, a once over of his clothes told her he had not. He simply had manners. The thought was highly entertaining as he was the complete opposite of Inuyasha.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." She tried to smile at him, but it was a lost cause. Everything about the situation set her on edge.

Her first paranormal experience since she'd been back and it was miles away from the familiarity of her home, and it planted other hopes and doubts into her mind.

"Kagome," He said slowly as if testing the way it rolled of his tongue.

"It's Japanese."

"Miss Higurashi, do you often associate with ghosts?" Kagome wondered if he was mocking her but given the situation she assumed he was simply curious.

Kagome shifted a little. "I do not make it a habit if that is what you mean." She replied honestly wondering if even Jesse thought her to be a bit weird.

The corners of his mouth kicked up in a grin. "Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kagome gaped at him. What did he mean? Did he think he was special?

"I am not sure I quite understand your question, but you're the first ghost I've seen in a long time."

He seemed to weigh her words.

"Which means don't you need help?"

"Help?"

Kagome shifted uneasily. Even if he was a ghost his eyes pinned her with such intensity that it had her on edge.

"Well the other ghost I met was unable to continue on to the afterlife because she believed her mother loved her brother more than her, so her anger kept her from crossing over."

His expression was one of mild astonishment, but he was otherwise silent. She was beginning to wish he was more like Inuyasha. At least she would know where she stood with someone with Inuyasha's temperament.

"I think we should resolve this problem as soon as possible so that I can have my room."

A dark brow rose in question. "Your room?" She was sure his amused expression was masking his real feelings on the matter, so Kagome had the decency to blush when Jesse's gaze intensified.

"We both can't live here. It would be awkward."

"Awkward?" He repeated, unsure how to address the strange word.

Kagome wished she spoke Spanish. She wondered if he would be more amenable if she did. "Inappropriate."

He nodded curtly. "I agree."

"Kagome," She momentarily forgot she was conversing with a ghost and threw a panicked look his way as her mother opened her bedroom door.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard something fall."

Kagome smiled with ease. "The envelope was falling, and I thought I could catch it but dropped the box in the process. I'm sorry."

Her mother nodded. "I'm making lunch, so once you've settled come eat."

"I will."

Kagome's mother lingered in the doorway for a minute as if she wanted to say something else. However, after a pregnant pause where neither Kagome or Jesse moved, her mother smiled again and closed the door behind her.

"I like your mother." Jesse commented, following Kagome's gaze to the closed door. "She seems nice."

"She is." Kagome responded automatically as she concentrated on Jesse.

"Anyway would it be too much to ask if you move somewhere else."

Jesse was on his feet in a flash. "What?"

"The reason we moved here is because," Kagome stopped midsentence as she tried to make herself say the words she was desperately wanting to believe. "I want to live a normal life."

His dark eyes became hooded and he averted his intense gaze from hers. "There is nothing normal about you if you can see ghosts."

Kagome was quickly losing her temper. "You don't know anything about me."

Jesse had the decency to look mildly ashamed for his comment but remained silent as Kagome ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Please, I'm begging you." And Jesse knew she wasn't lying.

"I," He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but she didn't give him the chance to finish.

"I know it's unfair of me to ask you to leave but please," Kagome didn't even wait for a response before she turned and left .


End file.
